2.1 THE HUMAN IMMUNODEFICIENCY VIRUS
2.2 HIV TREATMENT
3. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
3.1 DEFINITIONS
4. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE FIGURES
5. DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
5.1 DP-178 AND DP-178-LIKE PEPTIDES
5.2 ASSAYS FOR ANTIVIRAL ACTIVITY
5.3 USES OF THE PEPTIDES OF THE INVENTION
6. EXAMPLE: DP-178 (SEQ ID:1) IS A POTENT INHIBITOR OF HIV-1 INFECTION
6.1 MATERIALS AND METHODS
6.1.1. Peptide Synthesis
6.1.2. Virus
6.1.3. Cell Fusion Assay
6.1.5. Reverse Transcriptase Assay
6.2 RESULTS
6.2.1. Peptide Inhibition of Infected Cell-Induced Syncytia Formation PA1 6.2.2. Peptide Inhibition of Infection by Cell-Free Virus